


Soft as Moonlight

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at Hogwarts, F/F, Kissing, Moonlight, Soft Girlfriends, kissing in a boat, kissing in the moonlight, midnight black lake, row boat, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Ginny takes Luna for a midnight Christmas row on the Black Lake, but Luna rocks the boat.





	Soft as Moonlight

“Luna,” Ginny whispered quietly in the soft darkness, “I have a surprise for you.” 

        She entwined their fingers as they walked through the darkened castle.  It was Christmas break and the castle was festooned with garlands of holly and mistletoe, along with several Christmas trees.  The pair had opted to stay at Hogwarts a few days extra and then go home the day before Christmas.  Curfew was always much looser during break, too.

        “Oh,” said Luna softly.

        Ginny led Luna out of the castle into the December winter wonderland that awaited.  She cast a quick warming charm around them to keep out the bitter frost of the night and gently led Luna over to the boatsheds.

        “I thought it was such a shame the boats only get used once a year for the first years, so I thought we should take one for a midnight spin,” she flashed Luna a wicked grin.

        Luna giggled quietly and said, “I think you must have wrackspurts in your brain.”

        “No wrackspurts here,” Ginny grinned at Luna in the moonlight.  This was where Luna belonged: in the milky light of night over water.  Ginny knew she had that stupid dopey grin on her face, but she couldn’t help it.  Luna was so beautiful in the moonlight: she practically _was_ the moonlight.

        Ginny untied one of the boats and checked it had two muggle oars inside it for the full experience.  She then helped Luna into the gently rocking boat and then climbed in herself.  She fumbled with the oars for a moment.  Once they were under control she directed them out of the boathouse and propelled them across the shimmering, moonlit Black Lake.  The lake wasn’t quite frozen over, but Ginny was rowing them through a thin layer of ice in places.

        Luna trailed her wand over the edge of the boat, casting warming charms on the ice to make it easier to row through.  Ginny was a little worried Luna would drop her wand in, though, because she had that absent-minded expression on her face as she gazed up at the moon dreamily.

        “Hey, Luna?”

        “Mm?”

        “Do you want a turn rowing?” Ginny lifted the oars slightly in demonstration, letting them splash back into the water and crack a thin piece of ice floating past.

        Luna smiled at Ginny and nodded, so the pair of them clambered around a bit in the small boat to change positions.

        “Careful,” Luna said airily as Ginny sat down heavily, causing the boat to rock violently.

        “No, you be careful,” Ginny laughed at Luna for a moment before: “Luna! The oars!”  Ginny tried to spring herself forwards in the small boat, landing practically on top of Luna as she reached for the sinking oars.  “Why’d you let go?”

        Luna looked mildly surprised as she said, “I wanted to see if they floated. Muggle ones are supposed to float.” She took Ginny’s hands and gently guided the fiery girl into a sitting position in front of her.

        “Evidently not,” Ginny muttered.

        “Hey,” Luna took Ginny’s face in her hands and gently caressed her freckled skin.  “The magic will bring us back,” she said enigmatically.

        Ginny softened as the moonlight haloed in Luna’s pale hair.  Luna stroked Ginny’s cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then one on her nose, and then finally one on her lips.  Ginny melted into the taste of apple juice and Pepper Imps and Luna’s hands moved from her face to twine in Ginny’s normally fiery hair that had become silver in the moonlight.

        The boat rocked gently beneath them as they kissed in the soft light.  It was indeed the magic that carried them back to shore, but neither girl really cared.

        Ginny stroked Luna’s skin; caressed her hair; marvelled at the ethereal being before her.  As she kissed Luna’s sweet softness, all she could think was:  _sweet as apple juice_.  She ghosted her fingers across Luna’s exposed skin, raising gooseflesh. 

        Sweet as apple juice; soft as moonlight.


End file.
